Blue Eyes
by Zelda maniac
Summary: I am a 16 year old girl named Roxy. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I guess you can call me a dumb blonde hehe. My life was normal until I saw that mirror in the forest. Now I need to find out what's going on! -Bad summary just read it cuz I love you all- *Follows Twilight Princess* R&R mabey?
1. Prologue: Today is not my day!

**Hello everyone! My name is Roxanne Gale, but you can just call me Roxy. I live in the Coastal Plains of Texas. I was born in Houston and raised in Dallas. I have an older sister and two annoying brothers. But I look way different from them. Oh well, can't blame the jeans School? Yea I go there, to die of boredom! Now I think I blabbed enough about my life, let's discuss my appearance.**

**I am a 32 year old man. Just kidding! I am a 16 year old girl who has blonde hair and blue eyes. Yea, I know that A LOT OF MEN who likes those kind of girls. Oh and Girls, don't go calling me a "dumb blonde" okay? Let's see, I am a tall girl with curves. People ALWAYS ask if my boobs were real. I would curse them out but I am too much of a goody goody to do it. Anyways, that's enough about my structure. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

My hand reached for the door and opened it. Another boring day in school. I groaned and walked in and closed the door behind me.

Ugh!

Why is life so boring? Please tell me! I fixed my white shirt with cherries on it and my red skirt. I kicked off my sparkly white shoes and sat down on the couch. Lets see what happened today...

_I got a D in math._

_I got some free tacos. Yum._

_I slept through history._

_Annnnd thats it!_

Shesh, why cant anything interesting happen in life? No magic? Science fiction? Anything that is not logical? Nope, just the same old things...

My two brothers got into my backpack and went through it. I yelled at them to stop. Didn't that happen like, a week ago? I sighed and ran my fingers through my curly hair. I swear, I want to take a break from this world, but I cant as we all know since there is no known habitable places anywhere besides earth.

"Roxy! Is this a letter from the principal?" My little brother, Jason asked. I gulped.

No.

Its a love letter...

"GIVE IT!" I yelled as I tackled him and twisted his arm. He screamed in pain as he handed it back to me. I do that a lot to them you know, for payback. I sighed and took the letter along with my backpack. I really need a break from my house! I set my bag down in my room and sat on my bed. Here it is!

A red love letter from Juste. I squealed in a girly way. Juste is like the hottest guy in school who is WAY out of my league! Shhhh! Here is the note!

_Dear Chloe,_

_I... I like you a lot. Will you go out with me?_

_-Juste_

Oops.

I knew he was out out of my League... three years of crushing on a guy from France and realized that he slipped a love letter in the wrong locker.

I laughed.

Arent I stupid? Thinking that he could go out with me. I sighed and looked down. Better give it to Chloe. Even though she doesnt deserve it. Yeah, she is a total snob. Curse myself for being nice! I walked outside to cool off. My mind was racing about school. I stopped to see something.

A golden wolf. My mind raced around my head panicking. I think that I should call animal control, but the wolf took my phone! I ran after it into the woods and saw a place where a lot of grass takes place. I continued to run untill I saw the wolf jump into an old mirror. I paused. The mirror wasn't bad of anything, in fact, it was quite nice. It was an oval shaped mirror with real silver all around the glass. on the top was a golden triangle made up of three triangles.

Oh baby, I would be RICH! Screw my old phone with the money I'll make, I could get A thousand phones. And it is in good condition. No cracks, No dirt. Nothing. I lightly touched the glass and smiled.

_"Ahh... out of all the people in this planet, you would actually be the one?" _A strange voice said. I turned around.

"Who is there?" I asked.

_"Ahhh... My dear Roxanne." _

"Who are you? Just don't molest me!"

The feminine voice gave a silent laugh.

_"Now I'm not some pedofile. Trust me. I'm just a young girl. You want the mirror don't you?"_

"Well.. Yes."

_"Good only one condition; You help us."_ She finished. What?

"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed and he voice faded. I sighed. Just like in movies. Always leaves you confused...

xXxXxXxXx

The sun went down when I got back. How the heck can I get my phone back? I pushed that thought away and decided to finish my math homework. I can't stop thinking about the golden wolf though. I circled **A **on my homework and pushed the pink paper aside. My mom called for dinner so I guess I should get going...

My white socks that were on my feet were walking across the tile kitchen floor. I sighed and sat down as my Dad served me some spaghetti. While my older sister, Leah, was blabbing about school or whatever, I was thinking about the mirror. I _need _to know more about it. I shoved a meatball in my mouth and swallowed. Tasty. My younger brother, Tim spilled his food on me and laughed. I groaned.

"Mom! Tim spilled his spaghetti on me!" I tattled.

"He is just a child. Now go freshen up." She ordered. I sighed and went to the bathroom. My clothes came off and I ran the water.

That night I couldn't sleep. Snowflakes were in the winter air. I stood up and looked out the window. I grabbed the jacket and left the house.

It is 3 A.M why would I do such a thing? I walked into the forest and then an icy rush hit me in the back. I was freezing. I walked over to the mirror I saw earlier.

"Hello? Voice?" I asked. I was not crazy! My cold fingers touched the mirror and it glowed. The snow circled around me and I was afraid. My blonde hair was in my face now. If I live, I am going to cut it! The wind died down and I looked around in a snowy wasteland.

Where am I?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked around the place. Lost, Cold, and Afraid. My boots sank into the snow and I sighed letting a puff of air out. Two snow wolves looked up me. I panicked and flee but the both pounced at me. I fell to the ground and screamed. I pushed them off and ran into a dark small cave. Bad idea. Two black beasts were there. They clawed at me. Blood was running down my arms. Good thing my arms were numb or else I would be screaming.

_Rip!_

My jacket tore off. More cold meet them. I fell over as more claws hit me. I screamed in agony. No more pain! The blue sky went yellowish and black things were floating around. My eyes found black and I heard nothing.

_Is this how I die?_

_Cold?_

_Alone?_

_Confused?_

_God help me..._

_I'm not ready to die..._

* * *

**Too dark for you? :3**

**I was working on this for a looong time :D**

**It will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry Sorry Sorry!_

_O have a lot of school, homework, and projects to do and its giving me less time on fanfiction._

_Also,_

_My Tablet broke and I TYPE MY STORIES ON THAT THING AT NIGHT! But mow I have to type on my parents' pew pew (ComPEWter. don't ask.)_

_Again Im sorry!_

_I posted this on every story I had so yea..._

_I promise I will work on my stories more besides passing out after school! (Pass out as in "fall asleep by accident")_

_Sayonara!_

_- Zelda Maniac_


	3. Ordona: The 1rst Spirit

**Hey!**

**Surprised I'm not dead yet? :3**

**Anyways,**

**Lets get on with the story!**

**Key:**

**Bold: Animal talking**

Normal: speaking

_**Bold/Italic: Spirit's talking**_

Underlined: LISTEN DUDE THIS IS SOME IMPORTANT CRAP!

**Disclaimer- Really? It's called FanFiction for a reason -_-**

* * *

**Previously on Blue Eyes,**

I walked around the place. Lost, Cold, and Afraid. My boots sank into the snow and I sighed letting a puff of air out. Two snow wolves looked up me. I panicked and flee but the both pounced at me. I fell to the ground and screamed. I pushed them off and ran into a dark small cave. Bad idea. Two black beasts were there. They clawed at me. Blood was running down my arms. Good thing my arms were numb or else I would be screaming.

_Rip!_

My jacket tore off. More cold meet them. I fell over as more claws hit me. I screamed in agony. No more pain! The blue sky went yellowish and black things were floating around. My eyes found black and I heard nothing.

_Is this how I die?_

_Cold?_

_Alone?_

_Confused?_

_God help me..._

_I'm not ready to die..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up in a spring and freaked out. Where am I? I was in snow and now a forest? Now I'm REALLY confused.

**"How long do you plan on sleeping" **Someone growled. I stood up but I still feel close to the ground. In fact, I _ felt _different. I looked down and saw myself with _four _legs. **"Where am I? What am I? Who are you?" **I asked. Looking at the wolf.

Wait,

the WOLF!

"**HOLY CRAP DONT EAT ME I TASTE TERRIBLE!"** I begged. **"Relax, your okay."** He stated. **"My name is Link. What's yours?"** He asked.

**"R-Roxanne Gale. But you can call me Roxy."** I said nervously. **"First off, How am I talking to a wolf?"**

**"Well you ARE a wolf."** He answered.

**"WHAT IS THIS? TWILIGHT? SOON I MIGHT JUST SEE JACOB THE WEREWOLF!"** I screamed.

**"Well were not in twilight yet, and I have no idea who is Jacob."** He said.

_Great, he must think I'm crazy. might as well put me in a mental hospital wearing a strait jacket soon..._

"Hey wolf, We better get going." Some imp said impatiently.

"Wait, 'we?' where are we going?" I said as I followed them.

Before we left, We got closed in by some field and a hole opened up and a monster fell out.

"OH MY GOSH NOW THERE IS A MOSTER?! WHERE THE HECK AM I?" I yelled. Link rolled his eyes and killed it by BITING IT! YOU DONT KNOW WHERE THAT THING HAS BEEN YET YOU BIT IT!

I hate this place...

After it died, the spring turned into a golden color. If I drank this, maybe I will LIVE FOREVER! WOO!

Just then some...Wolf...Goat...thing came out.

On second thought, drinking this is a bad idea..

**"O brave youth..."** It spoke in it's golden voice.

_Who is Woat (Putting wolf and goat together :3) thing talking to?_

**_"I am one of_ _four light spirits_ _that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona_"**

_So that is it's name. And this place must be Hyrule. Woo! Ordona is giving me GOLD here! Better listen._

**_"The black beast you slayed was a_ _shadow being_. _It had come to seize the_ _power of light_ _I wield."_**

I closed my eyes and pictured Several of those beast trying to steal the "Power of light"

**_"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their_ _light_ _stolen by these fell beasts."_**

I imagined them stealing light from other spirits. I hear screaming and the light turned into darkness... I now questioned the sky I last saw when I was in the snow...

**"_The entire kindom has been reduced to a_ _netherworld_ _ruled by the cursed power of darkness."_**

So this is a kingdom? I thought of the same darkness covering a castle. My legs are shaking now.

**"_The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light_ _will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight_."**

When I get my paws on that jerk, I'll make sure he NEVER walks again! My eyes opened again and I saw Ordona floating there.

**"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered."**

Count me in!

**_"The_ _three light spirits_ _who have lost their light must be_ revived._ There is one who can revive them and redeem this land... You... You still have not discovered your true power..."_**

But, if Link can revive them, why am I here?

_**"Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms... Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed.. If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."**_

**"Wait, if link is able to revive the light spirits, why am I here?" **I asked.

_**"You are chosen to aid him in his path... You have not yet discovered your purpose of being here... all will become clear..." **_It said. Then it begain to disappear.

**"NO WAIT I NEED TO KNOW! I DON'T BELONG HERE!"** I cried.

_**"You have lived in the world beyond the universe... but truly.. your heart was always living here."** _It said finally, then Ordona was gone. We all became silent, them Midna spoke up.

"Well, you heard the spirit, if you want to save your world then let's move on!" She instructed.

We walked over to a big wall and Midna (She told me her name) floated inside. I stood there for a moment. Okay, so NO ONE is telling me what happend, how did I get here, WHY am I here, and worst of all, I need to use the bathroom! I mean, I AM a dog so the whole world is my bathroom but, Gross. I'm still a woman.

_Great, I'm off topic again._

Let me put this all together,

I went inside the mirror, I woke up in a snowy area, got attacked by wolves, now I am in the forest as a WOLF! Now Ordona told me that I'm supposed to SAVE the world?

_Yup, I am totally going to be in a mental hospital soon._

Speaking of wolves, I remember the golden wolf with-

_My phone! When I get my hands- I mean paws on that thing it is SO going down!_

Just then, A large hand came out and grabbed me and the other wolf (Who needs a bath, he smells like he has been through a sewer) inside the wall.

_Great... I smell a crapload of danger ahead..._


	4. Faron: The 2nd Spirit

**Hey everyone!**

**Uhhh I have nothing to say sooo WHATEVER!**

* * *

**Previously on**** Blue Eyes**

Let me put this all together,

I went inside the mirror, I woke up in a snowy area, got attacked by wolves, now I am in the forest as a WOLF! Now Ordona told me that I'm supposed to SAVE the world?

_Yup, I am totally going to be in a mental hospital soon._

Speaking of wolves, I remember the golden wolf with-

_My phone! When I get my hands- I mean paws on that thing it is SO going down!_

Just then, A large hand came out and grabbed me and the other wolf (Who needs a bath, he smells like he has been through a sewer) inside the wall.

_Great... I smell a crap load of danger ahead..._

* * *

**"I hate this place!"** I growled as I squished a huge bug under my paw. Some other light spirit gave us some vessel of tears and we have to collet 15 of them! First off, WHY BUGS?! I collected the tear. 7 down, 8 left.

**"So Link?"** I asked. He looked at me with plain eyes.

**"What?"**

**"What's your story? I mean, why are you here?"**

Link looked down as he bit another bug and killed it. 8/15 bugs killed.

**"I live here. this place used to be full of light and I loved to play here. Now, monsters invaded this place and they kidnapped the children of the forest. Including Ilia... I was just an ordinary rancher until I was asked to go to Hyrule to deliver a gift from Ordon. But then I injured Epona... Heh... I remember that angry face she made... She took Epona, my horse away to the spring. You know, the place where I first met you... I went there and Colin, one of the kidnapped children, told her about how I saved Talo, another child, and a monkey. She was happy that I did that... she... gave me the horse back... I remember those three last kind words she said to me...**

**'return home safely.' she smiled at me." **He closed his eyes. **"I had a human body... my true body.. I was there to protect the children and everyone... until those... beasts.. broke in and took Ilia and Colin... right in front of my face. They knocked me out I guess..."** His voice became shaky.

**"I...wish... that I could've taken their place...I would rather die than let them and the other children get captured by those... bastards... I will never forgive them... I did chase them after I woke up I really did... but... I saw that wall. You remember that wall Midna pulled us into right?"**

I nodded.

**"I saw the same wall and some hand pulled me in.. by the throat. It was some beast. No, It wasn't Midna... it was something else. After awhile my birthmark shone a bright yellow... no, golden.. the beast dropped me and then..." He hesitated. "I got trapped inside this body... this... prison... I suffered too much already and.."** He sighed and shook it off.

**"Lets keep moving..."** He said.

XxXxXxXx

I sighed. Bug after bug after bug! I am sick of it! After we killed the last one we went to the Faron spring. Soon after the place regained light I looked around. It looks quite pretty if you ask me.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about the world of light anyway?" Midna asked. She sighed, then shrugged.

"Eee hee hee! See you later!" She laughed as she disappeared.

Just then, the spring turned into a golden color. Am I finally going to meet the 2nd spirit? The shiny ball floated into the blue sky and turned into a ... Monkey... scorpion thing. I guess its mostly a money so lets just go there...

_**"My name is Faron."** _It said. Good, add that to my list of spirits!

_**"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest.**_

_**O brave youth...**_

_**In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you and your friend were transformed into blue-eyed beasts...**_

_**That was a sign..."**_

_**A sign?**_

_**"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you... and that they are awakening.." He spoke.**_

_**"Look at your awakened form..." **_He said.

I looked at myself and realized that I have my body back. HOW DID I NOT REALIZED THAT?!

I disappoint myself..

But I wasn't wearing the outfit I had before...

I had on a light green tunic with a light brown belt and boots along with white tights. Plus I had on a stupid green hat.

Someone call the fashion police...

I looked over and saw Link with the same outfit except its darker.

Okay goddess is he supposed to be a male version of me? He looks a lot like me! Same height, blonde hair, blue eyes, and- Hey! What's up with the elf ears?! Is this supposed to be the north pole?! I felt my ears and they were POINTY!

Why Santa? Just why?

_**"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods... and the lighter one by his lost twin..."**_

We both looked at each other

Twins?

TWINS?!

Too much information to soak in!

* * *

**Roxanne Gale is a girl who has a lot on her mind. She is your ordinary girly girl. The reader and her share the same confusion as her so DON'T CRY! You will know everything soon...**


End file.
